1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus part, and more particularly to a stethoscope, and a fitted configuration of an earplug seat and an earplug.
2. Related Art
A stethoscope is an important tool for medical workers to perform medical work. With a sound amplification feature of the stethoscope, a user can know a situation of internal organs of a patient. The stethoscope collects and amplifies a working sound of internal organs of the patient with a head, and then transmits the sound to ears of the user through tubing and earplugs.
Currently, a connection manner of an earplug head and an earplug seat is that the earplug head sheaths the outside of the earplug seat, and is fixed on the earplug seat through an elastic force of the elastic materials of the earplug head. In long-term use, the earplug head falls off easily. Furthermore, the earplug seat has to be replaced at the same time when the earplug head is being replaced, so the resources are wasted.